Wireless communication devices such as cell phones and other user equipment may include antennas that may be used to communicate with external devices. These antennas may produce different types of radiation patterns in the proximity of the communication device. Some antenna designs, however, may facilitate undesirable amounts of ground currents and irregular radiation patterns.